In LTE-A wireless communication network, relay is considered as an important technical means to support increasing capacity and enlarging coverage range. In uplink relay, information from multiple user terminals needs to be relayed. Generally, information from each user terminal is respectively relayed to eNodeB node. For example, in FIG. 1, relay station 21 respectively relays data packets P1 and P2 respectively from user terminals 11 and 12 to eNodeB node 31. For the two data packets P1 and P2, resources comparable to the length of the two packets are required to carry them. Since radio resources of communication links are very limited in wireless communication network, it is necessary to apply some schemes for saving radio resources to perform relay.